


no time for rest

by summerdayghost



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Antagonism, Competition, Complicated Relationships, F/F, First Kiss, Pre-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: This was some sort of contest and Tahani should have known.





	no time for rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of incest. This is more than 100 words.

It was a quick peck on the lips. Nothing much but just barely enough to really count as a kiss. It was over as quickly as it begin, although there was enough time for Tahani to feel a warmth in her chest.

She didn’t see it for what it was until it was over. Kamilah’s eyes were what gave it away. This was some sort of contest and Tahani should have known.

“That was your first, wasn’t it?” the smugness in Kamilah’s voice matched her eyes, “I can tell.”

Tahani wanted to say that it wasn’t. That she had kissed plenty of people before then thank you very much. She would have said that too, but she knew that she didn’t have anywhere to hide.

“Well, it was your first kiss too,” Tahani kept herself from stomping or shouting or generally making a scene.

She didn’t want to attract her parents’ attention. This was one competition they didn’t set up. It would be just her luck if they were to come strolling in.

Kamilah shook her head and Tahani knew she was true. It was awful because when the magazines asked Kamilah about her first kiss she probably had this wonderful story ripped from a fairytale. When the magazines asked Tahani the same question she was going to have to lie.

Tahani was the one to kiss Kamilah the second time. She bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
